


This Is A Big Game

by adagio4sleep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Even softer yugyeom, M/M, Soft bambam, They are pro athletes cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagio4sleep/pseuds/adagio4sleep
Summary: Bambam pushes Yugyeom a little too hard.





	This Is A Big Game

“Yugyeom, your form is lacking. How can we expect a win tomorrow if your positioning and coordination are off?”

Yugyeom turns around and faces Bambam. He is out of breath and panting, sweat is dripping down his face, his clothes and hair are very damp. They have been at the practice field for over 4 hours, focusing on perfecting their techniques for tomorrow’s game. 

“Bam, we have been here for hours. I’m off because we keep doing the same drill over and over again without any rest. Maybe if we go back to the hotel, get some food, and-“ 

“Do you want to win?” Bambam cuts Yugyeom off. He looks at him with a straight face, waiting for an answer. 

“I..yes.” Yugyeom says softly as he turns his gaze to the ground, no longer wanting to look into his teammate’s piercing eyes. 

Bambam walks up to Yugyeom slowly. He lifts his chin to meet his eyes. “Good. Now run the drill again.” He swipes his thumb over his cheek then turns around and walks away, waiting to critique Yugyeom’s form once more.

Yugyeom takes a deep breath and runs the drill again, giving his best effort to show Bambam that they can win tomorrow, that he is not inadequate. Finally satisfied after hours on the field, they both head back to the hotel to shower and find a place to eat. 

Yugyeom looks out into his hotel room window, he is in deep thought about how exhausted he is and how Bambam treated him poorly at their personal practice. Bambam enters their shared room, already dressed and ready to head out to eat. He grabs his shoes and bends over to tie them, not noticing where Yugyeom is in the room.

“Yugs, did you decide on a place to eat? I’ll buy” he says in a soft, cheerful tone. The only voice that can make Yugyeom’s heart melt. There is a long beat of silence after the question that makes Bambam look up. He scans the room and sees Yugyeom half-dressed and bare chested, staring out the window almost expressionless. Bambam puzzles for a moment then gets up from his bed and walks towards Yugyeom. He slowly puts his arms around his waist, chest flush against his back. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Please talk to me. You’ve barely said a word since practice.” Yugyeom closes his eyes and sighs, taking a moment to relish the warmth created behind him.

He remains facing away from his teammate, afraid he would choke on his words if he looked at him. “It’s just that at practice, I thought you were pushing me a little too hard. I understand that we have a game tomorrow and you want everything to go perfectly, but I’m only human and I was incredibly exhausted.” He says, fiddling with Bambam’s fingers that are still attached to his waist, unsure of what his teammate will say to him now.

Bambam frowns after hearing how his teammate felt about his actions during their practice. He presses a small kiss onto his bare back as a quick apology, still thinking of what to say. 

“Yug, I’m so sorry you felt that way and that I pushed you too hard. I guess I was too focused on tomorrow’s game that I forgot to listen to you too. Please forgive me.” He presses another kiss onto his bare back. “Please.” Another kiss. “Yugyeom, say something please. I’m dying here.” He lets out a small sigh. Another kiss. 

Yugyeom formed a small smile, relieved that Bambam understood his feelings. He turns around to face him and looks into his eyes. This time his gaze is much gentler and comforting. 

“Thank you for understanding.” He squeezes Bambam’s shoulders and lowers his head to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s get a burger. It’s been a while since I had anything dripping in cheese.” He walks over to his suit case and puts on a clean white shirt then makes his way to the hotel door. Bambam smiles and follows right behind his teammate. 

Feeling full and satisfied with their meal, they walk back to their hotel room. They both undress and put on sleepwear and climb into their separate beds. Both teammates are exhausted, but can’t seem fall asleep just yet. 

Yugyeom stirs under his covers. He looks over to Bambam who is turned facing away from him and assumes he is asleep due to lack of movement. He sighs and tries to close his eyes. What he really wants is to climb into the bed next to his and wrap his arms around his beloved teammate, but doesn’t want to come off as needy, afraid he will annoy Bambam. 

There is a long beat of silence before Bambam shuffles around to face Yugyeom.

“Yug.” He says in a rough voice and pats the space next to him, signaling the other to come over. A big smile forms on Yugyeom and for a moment he is glad the room is dark enough so that you can’t see facial expressions clearly or else his teammate would tease him relentlessly. 

He climbs into the spot next to Bambam and both wrap their arms around each other almost immediately. Bambam puts his head onto Yugyeom’s chest and the other with his chin on top of Bambam, all limbs entangled into each other. Bambam breaks the comfortable silence first.

“Yug. You’re going to do great tomorrow. We’re going to do great.” He says with his eyes closed, not knowing if the other had fallen asleep yet. 

“I know we are. Let’s go to sleep, we got a big win tomorrow.” Yugyeom says and kisses the top of Bambam’s head lazily. Bambam smiles softly and reaches to plant a kiss on Yugyeom’s shoulder to return the gesture. “Good night Yug.”

They both drift off into sleep, content in each other’s arms, ready for tomorrow’s game.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what up. I can't believe no one has written a sports au after the new era mv dropped so i wrote one myself. This is my first fic idk what I'm doing but I love yugbam. If you liked it comment or kudos! Id like to know what y'all think


End file.
